A fuel cell in this invention refers to a polymer ion membrane fuel cell, “Proton Exchange Membrane fuel cell”, a device to generate power through Proton Exchange Membrane (PEM) and Catalyst Layers (CL). This fuel cell can generate power continuously as long as fuel (i.e. hydrogen) is available.
In the core of this PEM fuel cell technology, hydrogen molecular is catalyzed to decompose as proton and electron on one side of PEM called anode side, the proton goes through the PEM to the other side called cathode side, and the electron reaches cathode side through a load with power generated, where the hydrogen proton, electron and oxygen molecular fed directly to cathode side, combine together to be water molecular at cathode side. Therefore, in the fuel cell the hydrogen combines with oxygen to form water with electricity generated and such a process is also seen as reverse of water electrolysis.
PEM is a kind of special material that can conduct proton but can't conduct electronics, it can be in effect only when it's hydrated and the ability of conducting proton is proportionate to the degree of hydration. Gas diffusion layer (GDL) is a porous material which directs reactant gas to the CL through the porous, so it is necessary to keep the porous path clear. It is a dilemma that on one hand enough water is needed to keep PEM hydrated, while on the other hand generated water must be removed to keep the GDL porous path clear. Therefore, one of the key technologies of PEM fuel cell is about water management.
One of the traditional solutions is to humidify reactant gas fed into fuel cells. Not only does this method complicate fuel cell structure, but also is incapable of controlling the humidification degree of the PEM and water removal, since the humidification process could feed more or less than enough water to flood or try cells, while generated water could make flooding worse if not removed effectively.